


(Don't Fear) The Ripper

by sappho3010



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Guilt, Humanity Switch (Vampire Diaries), M/M, No Humanity (Vampire Diaries), Post Episode: s01e13, Ripper MG, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho3010/pseuds/sappho3010
Summary: Unable to deal with the guilt of killing Landon, MG turns his humanity off. Will his friends be able to get him back before it's too late?





	1. Another One Bites The Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is a fic I've been thinking about starting for a while but never really got around to. I️ have the vaguest idea about where it's going plot wise but don't have it totally figured out, so I️ hope that you come on this journey with me!

MG was beyond pissed. He was angry and he was hurt beyond what he could take to the point where he felt like he could physically combust. His mother had his father believe that he was dead. His father, the man who raised him, stopped loving him. He always believed that his Pop should love him unconditionally - that he would love him unconditionally - but instead he saw him as nothing more than a monster. His father was better off thinking he was dead. He was literally dead to his father. 

He could blame his father. He could look at him as intolerant and see him as the problem, but really, he mostly felt hurt by him more than anything else. MG knew that no matter how hard he tried, he could never hate his dad. He just didn’t have that in him. 

He could blame himself. Maybe his father wasn’t wrong about him being a monster. He could simply hate himself for the monster he’d become, but deep down he already did and that just felt like even more of a sucker punch in the gut. 

But then there was Landon. Landon fucking Kirby. Naïve Landon “let’s go on a road trip and fix everything” Kirby. He was the human - or the God-knows-what - that convinced him to do this in the first place. Just thinking about Landon made MG feel the anger boiling white hot in his veins. He could deal with Landon being the problem. 

So that was how he ended up finding his way to Landon and Rafael in the woods. 

“Damnit, MG! You scared the crap outta me!” Landon said, but threw down the stick (a fucking stick as if that was supposed to do anything) that he was holding for protection. He was relieved. He shouldn’t’ve been. 

Rafael was bent over, chained to the tree, and spoke in between heavy, labored breaths. 

“MG, you can’t be here. I️’m about to turn; it’s not safe!” he warned. 

MG didn’t listen. In that moment, he didn’t even care about the looming threat of a werewolf ripping him apart. He only had one thing on his mind. 

“For him?” MG asked, turning his gaze to Landon. “Cause I’m about to kick his ass.” 

Landon’s eyes widened with fear at these words. 

“What, why?” he breathed. 

In a flash, the gap between Landon and MG was closed, MG standing in front of him. The vampire then pushed him to the ground, causing him to grunt in pain. 

“This is all your fault! You made me come here! You rang that doorbell! You showed me that paper, and you put all your crap on me!” MG said, pointing to the other as he got up from the ground. 

“Get me out of these chains!” Rafael said, his voice strained from the pain of the transformation beginning. 

Landon, still trying to make everything right, took a step toward MG. 

“MG, I’m sorry, what happened?” he asked, only to have the vampire take a swing at him. 

Feeling the impact, Landon stumbled backward, catching himself from falling completely on a tree. 

“Okay, I️ deserved that,” Landon admitted. “Now calm down!” 

But it was too late. MG punched Landon hard enough to draw blood, blood that was now staining his own hand and coming from Landon’s mouth. 

MG looked at his hand, the sight and scent of human blood overwhelming him. In that moment, it felt like all of the air had been sucked out of the atmosphere even in the vast open space, and he struggled to find breath. Instead, all there was was that smell and the vampiric instinct that was getting harder to fight. 

His hand began to shake as he felt his eyes change and the blood vessels around them turn black and enhance in definition. 

“Hey, look at me! MG, no,” Rafael said, his voice somewhere in between a plea and a warning. 

“MG, you can fight this; you have to fight this. Please,” Landon plead, holding out an arm in front of him in defense. 

At those words, MG turned to Landon. He looked at his bloody hand and then back to Landon, tears forming in his eyes. 

He could fight this. He could fight this. He could fight - but what was the point in fighting? He had nothing. He was nothing. Nothing more than a vampire, a monster - a ripper. 

“You don’t understand,” he wept. 

He then heard the sound of bones cracking as Rafael crumbled to the ground, groaning in pain. 

“I️ don’t have anything left to fight for,” MG continued. “My dad was right: I’m a monster.” 

With those words, MG allowed himself to lose control, veins turning black around his eyes as he charged at Landon with fangs bared. 

He then sunk his teeth into the others neck, drinking his fill of the delicious fresh blood. He continued to indulge his monstrous desires even as the werewolf screamed his name. He didn’t stop, he simply fed hard and fast before ripping Landon’s throat out and allowing his limp lifeless body to fall to the ground. 

Rafael looked into the eyes of his dead best friend and then at the face of his killer before letting out a heart wrenching scream. 

MG ran. He didn’t know what else to do, so he fled the scene as quickly as he could. 

After getting far enough out of the woods and away from Rafael, MG stopped. He stopped and he realized not only what he’d done, but that he couldn’t take it. Not only was he a monster, but now he was a killer. 

He closed his eyes, allowing the tears to fall down his cheeks. He wasn’t sure what led him to do this or how he did it in the first place, but he took deep breaths and decided to just shut everything out. His parents, Landon, Rafael - everyone and everything. 

When he opened his eyes, he no longer felt the need to cry. Instead, he felt oddly numb, but not so much in a bad way. He simply didn’t care anymore. He didn’t care that Landon was dead or that it was his fault. He didn’t care that he took Rafael’s best friend away from him. He didn’t even care that his parents practically disowned him. Nothing mattered anymore, and things were looking up.


	2. Don't Go Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaleb gets worried when MG begins attacking strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back with another chapter. I'm still on the fence about whether or not I'm gonna continue this story, but stay tuned.

It was Kaleb who went to find MG and tell him the news. It turned out that Landon was supernatural after all, somehow miraculously regenerating after MG had killed him. 

Kaleb ran up behind MG when he finally spotted him at the edge of the woods. 

“Yo, MG!” Kaleb called out. 

This caused MG to slowly turn around. 

Much to Kaleb’s surprise, MG didn’t seem particularly distressed. Knowing MG, Kaleb had previously assumed that the guilt was probably already eating away at him. When he saw MG’s almost blank expression, he inferred that he was most likely just in shock about the events that had happened that night. 

“Landon’s alive,” Kaleb said. 

MG squinted in confusion before shaking his head. 

“I️ don’t understand. I️ killed him,” MG said. Kaleb was once again concerned upon hearing the lack of concern in his voice, but just concluded shock. 

Kaleb shook his head. 

“Yeah, man, but it turns out he’s supernatural after all. Dr. Saltzman thinks he’s like some sorta phoenix or something. Anyway, it looks like his power is basically not dying,” Kaleb explained. 

MG nodded. 

“Alright, cool,” he said. 

Kaleb raised an eyebrow. 

“You don’t have anything else to say?” he asked.

MG shrugged. 

“What else am I️ supposed to say?” he asked. 

“I don’t know man…look, I know you feel bad about what happened but now you have nothing to feel bad about,” Kaleb reassured. 

MG shook his head. 

“I️ don’t feel bad about it. Whether Landon’s dead or alive…I️ honestly couldn’t care less either way,” MG admitted. 

With this, Kaleb took a step in closer, locking eyes with the other. Gently, he placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, you can talk to me,” Kaleb said, trying to level with him. 

MG shrugged, moving away from the other’s touch. 

“There’s really nothing to talk about. I’m good,” MG reiterated. 

“C’mon, MG, don’t be like that, alright? I know you’re not telling me the truth. I know this is bothering you” Kaleb replied. 

MG rolled his eyes.

“Actually, the only thing bothering me is you. I️ mean, you said it yourself: we’re vampires. Top of the food chain. Humans are our food. So what if I️ kill one? Aren’t you the one who wanted me to embrace who I️ am or whatever?” MG retorted. 

Kaleb was taken aback by this. 

“You know that’s not what I️ meant, okay? What’s gotten into you?” Kaleb asked. 

“Look, just don’t worry about it, alright?” MG replied. 

Kaleb sighed. 

“Alright.” 

— 

“Come in,” Alaric said upon the knock at the door to his office, not even looking up from his desk. 

He looked up as the door opened to see Kaleb entering surprisingly sheepishly. He then closed the door behind him before stepping at a little bit further into the office, but still staying fairly close to the door. 

“What is it?” Alaric asked. 

Kaleb sighed. 

“It’s MG,” Kaleb replied. 

Alaric nodded solemnly. 

“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to check in with him. How’s he been since the whole…incident?” he asked, not wanting to summarize the events that they were both already too well aware of it. 

Kaleb shrugged. 

“Honestly, I don’t know. He won’t talk to me. And, frankly, he seems fine. It’s like it doesn’t even bother him and he doesn’t even feel bad. And he’s just been so…stoic. It’s like he doesn’t care about anything anyway. I don’t know if he’s depressed or what,” Kaleb said. 

Suddenly, Dr. Saltzman’s eyes widened, shocking creeping into his expression. 

“Crap,” he uttered. 

By this, Kaleb could tell that Dr. Saltzman knew what was going on, but he himself still had yet to catch on. 

“What is it?” Kaleb asked, coming in closer. 

“His humanity’s off,” Alaric sighed. 

“I️’m sorry, what do you mean his humanity’s off?” Kaleb asked, confused. 

Alaric exhaled deeply, pressing his eyes shut for a moment before opening them once again. 

“Vampires, they - you have the ability to turn off your humanity at will. A lot of vampires use their humanity switches to shut out things like grief, pain, guilt…you name it. MG must’ve triggered his switch somehow,” he explained. 

Kaleb raised his eyebrows, eyes wide. 

“And you, and nobody else at this school, ever thought that would be worth mentioning? Especially to the vamps?” Kaleb inquired defiantly. 

Alaric sighed. 

“We thought that if you all knew about the switch, then you’d be tempted to use it. We didn’t want to encourage that and then end up with a crisis on our hands,” he said. 

Kaleb clicked his tongue and shook his head. 

“Y’all are such hypocrites. I️ mean you talk about us embracing who we are and then hide things like this from us. First the bunny blood and now this. How are we supposed to understand what it means to be vampires if you’re cherry picking what you tell us about it?” Kaleb ranted. 

Alaric cleared his throat. 

“Listen, I️ understand your concerns, but right now can we please just focus on what to do about MG?” he deflected. 

Kaleb sighed. 

“Yeah, okay, fine,” he said. “So, if he can turn his humanity off like a switch, can he turn it back on?” 

Alaric nodded. 

“Technically speaking, yes. However, vampires with no humanity generally don’t want to turn their humanity back on. Someone else has to trigger it,” he explained. 

Kaleb shrugged. 

“And how exactly we do we do that?” Kaleb asked. 

“It depends on the person. And generally it involves a lot of trial and error. First, we’re gonna have to lock him up and maybe dry him out for a little bit?” Alaric said. 

A flash of pain came into Kaleb’s expression at the thought of doing that to MG. 

“Is that really necessary?” Kaleb asked. 

Alaric nodded solemnly. 

“It is. We can’t risk him hurting anyone. The ripper gene and no humanity is not a good combination,” Alaric explained. 

Kaleb nodded in reluctant agreement. He didn’t want to hurt MG, but he also knew how guilty MG would feel once he got his humanity back if he’d hurt anyone. 

“Okay. Let’s make a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Like I️ said, I️ may or may not discontinue this story just because it's not very popular. So, if you actually have any interest in it, then please let me know so I'll know to keep writing.


	3. Don't Stop Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie does a locator spell to find MG.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh, so I know it's been FOREVER but I️ finally updated!

Kaleb cursed under his breath. He should have known. Nothing at the Salvatore School could ever just go completely smoothly and according to plan. No. Something always had to go wrong and cause them to inevitably have to come up with a plan B. 

MG must’ve sensed Kaleb’s suspicion. That was the only explanation he could think of as to why MG would just up and leave without a trace. 

So, that was how Kaleb found himself sitting criss cross on the floor of the Saltzman twins’ dorm room. Lizzie was out at the moment, so it was just the Josie and Kaleb sitting on opposite sides of a map as Josie attempted a locator spell. 

Kaleb’s eyes moved with the bead of blood that went from where they were on the map up north. It didn’t take very long before it stopped, causing both Josie and Kaleb to study the map. 

“What the hell is he doing in New York?” Kaleb asked, looking back up at Josie. 

Josie met his gaze before shrugging. 

“Your guess is as good as mine,” she replied. 

Kaleb shook his head. 

“He probably knows how hard it’ll be to find him in such a big city,” he concluded. 

Josie shrugged. 

“So what now?” she asked. 

With that, Kaleb stood up. 

“It looks like it’s time for a road trip,” he replied. 

Josie got up as well before looking the vampire in the eyes. 

“Wait…you’re not just gonna like…leave, are you?” she asked. 

Kaleb shrugged. 

“I️ have to find him,” Kaleb said, his tone more serious. 

“Not alone you don’t. MG is my friend too. I’m coming with you. But I️ do think we should tell my dad what we know,” Josie replied. 

Kaleb shook his head. 

“No, absolutely not. There’s no way he’s gonna sign off on this,” he said. 

Josie sighed. 

“Look, I know he won’t be thrilled about the idea, but trust me, I️ can convince him,” she said. 

“Fine, but if that doesn’t work we’re doing things my way, and that means breaking the rules,” Kaleb replied. 

Josie nodded. 

“Fine.” 

— 

“Absolutely not,” Dr. Saltzman said dismissively. 

Kaleb scoffed. He knew this was going to happen. 

“Look, Dad, just hear me out,” Josie pleaded. 

Alaric shook his head. 

“No. No way. No way I’m letting two teenagers go to New York City by themselves to track down a vampire with no humanity,” he said. 

“MG,” Josie corrected. “We’re tracking down MG. Besides, it’s not exactly like we’re regular teenagers.” 

Her father sighed. 

“Look, Josie, sweetheart, I know he’s important to you. To both of you. But I️ can’t let either of you take that kind of risk. That’s why it’s best if I️ go,” he said. 

Kaleb’s eyes widened at that statement. He could hardly even believe his own ears, even with his enhanced vampire hearing. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. With all due respect Dr. S, how is that a better plan? Like, at all?” he said. 

Josie cleared her throat loudly, indicating to Kaleb that it was a good time to shut up. 

“I️ think that what he means to say is that you’re the Headmaster. You’re needed here,” she said. 

She then took a step closer to him. 

“Listen to me, you’ve seen what I’m capable of. I know that you want to protect me and I️ love you for that, but I️ think that deep down you also know I’m right,” she said softly. 

With that, Alaric gave a resigned sigh. After all, she was right. A powerful witch and a vampire were probably better equipped for this than he, a human, was. Still, she was his daughter and it was hard for him. 

“Well, I’m certainly not winning father of the year. But yes, you are right,” he admitted. 

Josie grinned while Kaleb stood with a shocked look on his face. 

Josie wrapped her arms around her dad. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. 

“You’re welcome,” he said, hugging her back. 

When she let go, she noticed the slightly saddened look on his face. 

“Hey, I’m gonna be okay,” she reassured. 

Alaric sighed and nodded. 

“I know,” he replied softly. 

“Thank you, Dr. S. Seriously, thank you,” Kaleb said, still shocked by the whole thing. 

Dr. Saltzman gave a nod as the two of them exited his office. 

“Hey! Josie, I️ expect you to call me everyday,” he called. 

“Okay dad,” Josie said before closing the two behind her. 

— 

“What are you doing?” Lizzie asked when she returned to her room to see her twin sister packing a duffle. 

“I’m leaving for a few days. Oh, and I’m gonna need to take the car,” Josie said. 

Lizzie shook her head. 

“Whoa, whoa, wait, what? Where are you going? And why are you being so cryptic?” Lizzie asked. 

Josie stopped what she was doing for a moment to turn to look at her sister. 

“I️ did a locator spell on MG. So, now Kaleb and I️ are gonna go find him and bring him back to school,” she said. 

Lizzie moved closer to Josie, taking a seat on the edge of her bed next to the duffle. 

“Look, Jo, I know you’re worried about him. I️ am too. But are you sure he doesn’t just need a little time to himself after what happened?” she suggested. 

Josie shook her head, beginning to resume packing. 

“Nope. We have to find him as soon as possible. His humanity’s off,” Josie explained. 

Lizzie shook her head slowly, a confused expression on her face. 

“I’m sorry, what?” she asked. 

Josie sighed. Sometimes she forgot that her sister didn’t do the same amount of research on this kind of thing as she did. 

“Vampires can turn off their emotions, and MG figured out how to do it after he thought he killed Landon. So, we need to find him and bring him back to his old self,” she explained. 

Lizzie stood up. 

“Well, in that case, I’m going with you,” she said. 

“Lizzie-“ Josie began. 

“Ah, ah, ah. I️ don’t wanna hear it. Besides, MG totally has a thing for me, so if anyone is getting him to feel things again or whatever, it’s me,” Lizzie interrupted. 

Josie simply looked at Lizzie. Lizzie crossed her arms and raised one eyebrow as she looked back at her twin. Lizzie did sort of make a fair point after all. 

Josie sighed. 

“Okay, fine,” she said. “But get packing and hurry up.” 

Lizzie grinned after winning their nonverbal argument. 

“Road trip! Wait, where exactly are we going, anyway?” she asked. 

“New York City."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the long wait. If you enjoyed this chapter, then please let me know in a comment. If you're enjoying the story in general so far, then please leave kudos. Lastly, if you wanna stay up to date with the latest chapters, then don't forget to subscribe. Until next time!


	4. Bless the Broken Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaleb, Josie, and Lizzie all hit the road.

Kaleb was the one who ended up driving. Lizzie called “shot gun”, and Josie ended up begrudgingly sitting in the back seat. 

Lizzie had the mirror down, using it to assist her as she applied makeup. 

A sharp turn made by Kaleb caused Lizzie to accidentally draw a messy line of lipstick across her face. 

“Hey! Can you be more careful? I’m trying to do my makeup,” Lizzie protested. 

Kaleb rolled his eyes at the comment. 

“And I’m trying to actually get us to MG,” Kaleb snarked back. 

Lizzie sighed as she fished into her bag for makeup wipes. 

Josie cleared her throat. 

“Speaking of which, we need a concrete plan. It’s not like we can just ask him to turn his humanity back on and come back to school with us,” Josie addressed. 

Lizzie shrugged as she wiped off the lipstick that tragically missed her lips. 

“Correction: you two can’t. I️ totally can,” she replied. 

Josie sighed. Lizzie still wasn’t getting it. 

“Lizzie, he doesn’t have his humanity, remember?” Josie said. 

“Well duh. But to get it back, we just have to get him to feel something again, right? And when he sees me, he’ll remember his feelings for me,” Lizzie stated matter-of-factly. 

“I️ don’t think it’s quite that simple,” Josie replied. 

Lizzie sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“Fine then. What do you suggest we do?” she asked. 

Josie cleared her throat. 

“Well, first we’ll need to find somewhere to contain him so he’s not a threat to anyone, especially now that we know he’s a ripper. Lizzie, you and I️ can probably trap him with a spell. Then we’ll probably have to dry him out to weaken him. I️ read that vampires can basically do these mind tricks, but I’m not sure exactly how they work. But, Kaleb, if you think you can manage to get inside his head then I’m sure you’ll be able to find something that’ll strike a nerve,” she mused. 

Kaleb’s grip tightened around the steering wheel as a feeling of uneasiness overcame him. He couldn’t stand the idea of doing that to MG. 

Lizzie turned back to look toward the backseat where her twin was. 

“That’s a pretty big ‘if’, Jo,” she replied. 

“And I don’t know it sounds kind of extreme,” Kaleb chimed in. 

Josie shrugged. 

“Look, do you guys really think that I️ want to do any of this? I️ just want MG back,” she replied. 

Lizzie faced the front once again, slumping her in chair as she released a long exhale. 

“Me too,” she said softly. 

There was a long moment of silence as the three all thought about where they’d go from there, tension only increasing as they exited the highway and got closer. 

“Look, it’s not that I️’m not willing to try it, but I’ve never done it before and you said yourself that you don’t even know how it works,” Kaleb said. 

A part of Kaleb wondered if they were in way over their heads, but he also knew that he shouldn’t think like that. They were going to get MG back no matter what it took, and that was nonnegotiable.

Josie sighed. It was a fairly large flaw in her plan that was otherwise sound. 

Lizzie looked at Kaleb. 

“Well, what’s your plan?” she asked. 

“What?” Kaleb replied with a puzzled look on his face. 

Lizzie shrugged. 

“Well, I️ came up with a plan, Josie came up with a plan…what’s plan C?” she asked. 

Kaleb raised an eyebrow. 

“Hold on, plan C? Why would my plan automatically be plan C?” he asked. 

Josie rolled her eyes but remained silent. She could not believe that they were about to argue about a hypothetical plan that didn’t even exist. Part of her wondered if she should have just gone alone or, at the very least, just not agreed to bringing Lizzie along. She was already working on saying “no” to her sister, and that may have been a good moment to do so. 

“Well, my plan is plan A, obvi, and right now Jo’s is plan B…but I️ guess if it is a solid plan we could make it plan B…” Lizzie replied, growing pensive. 

Kaleb shrugged, grip tightening slightly on the steering wheel. 

“I️ say we bring him back to school and let Dr. S help us deal with it,” he concluded. 

Lizzie groaned. 

“Ugh, definitely plan C,” Lizzie said. 

Josie shook her head. 

“No, we can do this on our own,” Josie interjected. 

“Look, I️ just think that MG is more important than whatever it is you’re trying to prove,” he said. 

Josie’s eyes widened and she blinked slowly, offended. 

“What I’m trying to prove? Last I️ checked, you were the one about to take off on your own to find him. And when I️ suggested going to my dad, you said that ‘your way means breaking the rules.’ What happened to that?” Josie asked. 

Kaleb sighed. 

“What happened is I️ had time to think. And now, I️ think that just maybe we’re in over our heads,” he concluded. 

He was wiling to do whatever it took to get MG back, and that hadn’t changed: but how was that supposed to work when he didn’t even know what to do in the first place? 

“You didn’t have time to think,” Lizzie countered, her tone soft. “You had time to get in your head and second guess yourself. We can do this.” 

“I️ hope so,” Kaleb muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry, the chapter was kinda short. I️ wanted to get an update in, so I️ took what was gonna be two halves of one chapter and just split it into two chapters so that I️ could just go ahead and publish this as its own chapter and keep working on the second half. I've been a lil depressed and frankly it's getting worse so I don't know when I'll update but I'll try my best not to keep y'all waiting as long as I️ have in the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this first chapter! I️f you liked it, then please let me know by leaving kudos. If you want me to continue the story, please let me know by leaving a comment. Lastly, if you wanna stay up to date with the latest chapters, then don't forget to subscribe!


End file.
